


Extension to Fadeout

by Sci_fi_Ship_Controller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fadeout, Nyssara, Short, Sorry?, closure?, not-so-sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sci_fi_Ship_Controller/pseuds/Sci_fi_Ship_Controller
Summary: Alternate/extended version of Nyssa and Sara’s encounter on a day of Green Arrow’s funeral.I am making it completely about Nyssara. No disrespect to other characters. But it’s something I’d like to see in a context that it was present in the show. Well, more or less, less than more. :)
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Extension to Fadeout

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first attempt at writing anything whatsoever, moreover English isn’t my first language(excuses, excuses), but hopefully I’ll bring the point across. :)

* * *

Action takes place right after Oliver Queen’s funeral.

* * *

Night has fallen upon Star City. The air has turned a little colder, the city has lost its hero. All the familiar faces paid their respects and were on their way to... wherever and whoever they had to be. Life went on like it always does.

Nyssa parted with her half-sister Talia and was standing alone on the hill overlooking the Star City. It looked beautiful with its lights on. She was lost in her memories. She seized the moment.

Minutes after, she slightly smiled hearing sound of familiar steps moving closer to her. 

“Sara.” - Nyssa said without turning around, keeping her gaze on the city skyline.  
“Nyssa.” - Sara took a spot to stand beside her. She inhaled the fresh night air, then continued: “Strange day. City looks so familiar, yet ...somehow miles away from what home feels like.”  
Nyssa nodded slightly : “ It’s been a long time. “ - looking at the night sky: “ What does home feel like now? ”  
“Like way too many time jumps. “ - Sara chuckled, then turned to Nyssa, her expression turned into a more serious one: “ How have you been? I’m..I am.. glad to see you have... You are free.” Sara wanted to kick herself - words weren’t on her side. It was a long day. It was too long...  
“Life has been quite eventful since we saw each other last..” - after a moment of silence Nyssa turned to face Sara - “ I am very sorry about Laurel, beloved.” 

Sara’s expression changed, as she stated with bitter notes in her voice: “ Damien will pay. It’s only a matter of time. And Time is on my side.” - with the last sentence she glanced at Nyssa and there it was, something that Sara always had in her for as long as Nyssa knew her - determination, ability to focus, the dark undertones behind it all.  
But Sara grew into a leader Nyssa never met before. And she was pleased to meet this side of Sara. Somehow Nyssa was proud of her. But when it comes to Damien Darhk, she couldn’t help but worry. Some things never change.  
“Do you have a plan? ” - Nyssa enquired trying to hide concern in her face. She felt an inevitable distance between them, the void feeding on time and decisions made.  
Sara smiled looking down on the ground : “Not today. Let’s not talk about our enemies today.” - getting closer to Nyssa, she couldn’t hold it inside of her anymore: “ I am so sorry for leaving you. Not a single day has passed since I haven’t thought about the time I visited you in that cell. Where I left you.. “ Nyssa sighed. “And before you’re gonna say anything..” - Sara continued: “I know, it was you, who gave me freedom once again. And I ran..as I seem to always do. The thing is, you were the only one who set me free in ways that are hard to describe. You know parts of me that no one else could even come close to.”  
“Sara.. Please.” Nyssa shook her head and couldn’t bring herself to look directly at Sara, but eventually recollected herself, looked Sara straight in the eyes and said: “ We were bound by darkness. You and I, beloved. Our weaknesses brought us together and we turned them into our strengths. We were invincible in face of hardships, because we had each other. This was the life. And we forged our own path through it. This can never be taken away from us. “ - she stopped and gave Sara a pleading look, the exact same look she gave many years ago asking her to come home. - “In order to be content, I must ground myself and you, Ta-er al-Sahfer, you must fly free.” - Nyssa smiled with pain in her eyes.  
Sara nodded abruptly trying to hide tears. She wanted to object, to disagree, to reason. But deep down inside, she knew Nyssa was right, as she contemplated: “ What you are saying is that this world we both live in now is not made for someone like us, or vice versa..for what it’s worth. Would it be too selfish for us to try again?”- almost a rhetorical question was hanging in the air now.  
“Perhaps.” - Nyssa placed both of her palms on Sara’s cheeks and brought her forehead to Sara's. “In my most selfish moments, beloved, I swear I want to burn this world down just to be with you again..Walk on the ashes of what’s wrong and right. But this is not the way and we both know it.”  
Sara shut her eyes and tears ran free down her cheeks and onto Nyssa’s hands. Nyssa drew their bodies closer and they locked their lips into a passionate last kiss.  
It was too much and it was not enough at the same time. Sara pulled herself from their kiss. She stroked Nyssa’s hair with passion and clenched them in a fist just to let go after a moment. She turned and started walking away from Nyssa as fast as she could, trying not to look back. Again.


End file.
